Requiem of the Past
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Historias cortas que no se vieron en Choque de Generaciones: una boda siempre es problematica de organizar, paseen para ver como se las ingenian los ninjas para celebrar la boda de Alexis e Itachi y aun más para ver el regreso de una persona muy especial
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de** Naruto** son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto… **Shadow Noir Wing tan solo los usa con fines lucrativos, Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, Zahra Hatake, Kasumi Hibiki, la Generación Peligro y sus respectivos ataques son de mi propiedad

_Esta es una serie de historias cortas que tienen que ver con mi historia de __**Choque de Generaciones;**__ para poder entenderlos es necesario que lean antes la historia _

**

* * *

**

**Réquiem of the Past**

**Omake 1: ****Una Boda problemática **

**Konoha, País del Fuego**

**Mansión Uzumaki**

En este lugar todas las Kunoichi se encontraban reunidas preparando lo indispensable para la boda aunque se encontraban más gritando y celebrando aun la boda

- Atrapaste al sexy de Itachi Uchiha – gritaron a coro Hana, Temari e Ino contentas

- ¡Felicidades Lexi! – dijeron Zahra, Kasumi, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten

- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Tsunade observándola con seriedad –

- completamente – dijo Alexis sonriendo – se que Itachi y yo tuvimos problemas en el pasado pero lo amo con todo mi corazón y nada me hace más feliz que ser su esposa además me encantaría tener ya entre mis brazos a Andy y a Odín

- espero que ambos sean felices – dijo Leo sonriendo

- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – pregunto Sakura curiosa

- Itachi y yo decidimos que sería a finales del próximo mes, Leo espero que aceptes ser mi madrina y ayudarme en todo – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- ¡por supuesto! – dijo contenta la pelinegra –

- habrá que reunir a los dos grupos ¿no? – pregunto Temari

- le dije a Itachi que nos reuniríamos en uno de los salones de la Academia Ninja – dijo Alexis tranquilamente para luego beber un poco de Té

**Mansión Uchiha**

- ¿QUE TE VAS A QUE? – fue el grito que Kisame y Deidara dieron cuando Itachi les contó

Ambos ex-Akatsukis visitaban de vez en cuando a Itachi en Konoha, dado que ya no son buscados pues podían entrar libremente pero cuando ambos fueron a ser su visita regular a su viejo amigo de andanzas se topan con la noticia de que se va a casar con su antigua prometida, nada más ni nada menos que la hermana mayor del portador del Kyubi

- A ver explícame de nuevo porque creo que nos saltamos capítulos – dijo Kisame sin poder creerlo – ¿dices que Lexi te ha perdonado y que se van a casar a finales del próximo mes?

- si – dijo Itachi tranquilamente

- ¿y después de todo lo que le hiciste te perdono y acepto ser tu esposa? – Pregunto Kisame de nuevo a lo que Itachi asintió – ya decía yo que Lexi estaba loca

- ¿de donde conoces a mi hermana? – pregunto Naruto extrañado

- la loca de tu hermana se infiltro en Akatsuki como uno más cuando la descubrieron trapeo el suelo con nosotros inclusive con Itachi al cual casi mata ya que el muy tonto de negó a atacarla – dijo Kisame como quien quiere la cosa

- definitivamente conoces a mi hermana – dijo Naruto cubriéndose el rostro – y lo peor es que seguro Odín y a Andy heredaron esa locura

- ¿Esta embarazada? – pregunto Deidara sorprendido

- no, eso es otra historia más complicada – dijo Sasuke en un gruñido

- más bien problemática – dijo Shikamaru recordando los dolores de cabeza que la generación peligro les dio, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él

- Tenemos tiempo así que ponganos al tanto – dijo Deidara ya que estaba algo perdido, recordaba vagamente a la loca rubia conocida como Princesa Kitsune

Y así la Generación Maravilla puso al tanto a los dos ex –Akatsukis sobre su interesante aventura, en pocas palabras les relataron la historia completa de Choque de Generaciones, al final Kisame y Deidara se quedarían para ayudarle a Itachi pero sobre todo Kisame ya que era el padrino

Pronto comenzaron los preparativos para la boda. Alexis apenas y se daba abasto con todo lo que tenía qué hacer: conseguir su ajuar, encargar las invitaciones, ordenar las flores, elegir el menú, decidir quiénes serían sus damas de honor, etc... Afortunadamente Leo y Hana estaban ahí para apoyarla en todo, además de que las otras Kunoichi. Alexis aun no encontraba el vestido de novia perfecto. Había visto miles, pero ninguno le gustaba (la boda sería a la forma cristiana). Sakura y Leo habían acompañado a Alexis por todas las tiendas de vestidos de novias en Konoha y no habían encontrado nada que le agradara a la futura señora Uchiha

- Ya recorrimos Konoha al menos unas tres veces – comentó Sakura – Créeme, Alexis, no van a aparecer vestidos de novia nuevos solo porque visitamos varias veces la misma tienda.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – suspiró Alexis – Pero no quiero darme por vencida aun... Tiene que haber algo...

- Está bien, Lexi – dijo Leo cansada – Es tu boda y tiene que ser perfecta. Tárdate todo lo que quieras en escoger tu vestido de novia, aun tienes tiempo...

Y por fin, después de mucha búsqueda, el vestido perfecto apareció: un bellísimo vestido confeccionado en raso color perla, ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí caía graciosamente en ondas hasta los tobillos. Era precioso y no estaba muy caro, era el vestido perfecto...

- Ojalá que tengan en mi talla. – comentó Alexis, esperanzada, cuando entró a la tienda a preguntar por el vestido.

Y para fortuna de ella, la tienda tenía un modelo del vestido en la talla de Alexis, aunque era el único. La chica se lo probó, emocionada y salió a contemplarse en el espejo. Sakura y Leo se quedaron sin aliento.

- Te ves hermosa – sonrió Sakura

- Te ves tan linda que me dan ganas de llorar – confesó Leo, emocionada.

- ¿De verdad creen eso? – Alexis se contempló en el espejo y comprobó que, efectivamente, se veía divina con el vestido.

- Le queda perfecto, señorita - sonrió la empleada.

- Éste es – Alexis sonrió, radiante, a sus dos amigas – ¡Éste es el vestido perfecto!

- Cómpralo – sugirió Leo, dando palmadas – ¡No esperes más!

- Me lo llevo – le dijo Alexis a la empleada.

- Muy bien señorita. ¿Prefiere liquidarlo de una vez o solo deja un adelanto? – quiso saber la empleada.

- Uhm. – Alexis lo pensó. Aunque el vestido no era caro, Alexis no contaba en ese momento con la cantidad de efectivo necesaria – Mejor solo dejo un adelanto. De todas maneras, creo que estará mucho mejor cuidado aquí en la tienda.

- Muy bien – sonrió la mujer.

Alexis se quitó su vestido perfecto con mucho cuidado y se lo entregó a la empleada como si le hubiese entregado su vida propia. La mujer envolvió el vestido y lo separó y le hizo a Alexis el recibo correspondiente, después de recibir el adelanto, claro está.

- Tiene treinta días a partir de hoy para venir a recogerlo.- le dijo la empleada.- Después de eso, no le aseguramos el apartado.

- No se preocupe – sonrió Alexis – Vendré por él antes.

Sakura, Leo y Alexis salieron de la tienda muy emocionadas y cuchicheando lo mucho que Itachi se sorprendería cuando viese aparecer a Alexis con ese vestido tan bello. Alexis suspiró.

- Bien, una cosa menos por buscar.- dijo.- Ahora, solo necesito encontrar los zapatos adecuados...

Leo y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y elevaron sus ojos al cielo... Alexis al fin había conseguido juntar el dinero que le hacía falta para terminar de pagar su vestido de novia. Sakura y Leo decidieron acompañarla, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a las largas búsquedas y las aceptaban como una aventura. Las tres chicas iban muy sonrientes y felices de la vida, charlando sobre lo maravillosa que sería la boda de Alexis. Una vez en la tienda, la chica se dirigió hacia la empleada que la atendió la primera vez y le dijo que iba por su vestido de novia.

- Ya tengo listo el dinero – sonrió Alexis, feliz.

- Muy bien – sonrió la empleada – Permítame un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Alexis, Sakura y Leo vieron cómo la empleada se dirigía hacia el sitio en donde guardaban los vestidos apartados, tardándose mucho en salir. Las tres chicas observaron después que la mujer salía con cara de contrariedad y se disponía a hablar con una empleada más joven.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuró Sakura

- Cállate, Sakura – la regañó Leo

Alexis vio con espanto que la empleada se dirigía a ella con expresión compungida.

- Señorita Uzumaki – musitó la empleada, con vergüenza – Lamento lo ocurrido, pero parece ser que ha habido un muy lamentable error...

- ¿Qué pasó? – Alexis sintió un nudo en el corazón. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su vestido perfecto?

- Parece ser que... – la empleada se armó de valor – Parece ser que... Se vendió por error...

- ¿QUÉ COSA? – Alexis gritó – ¡No puede ser cierto, usted me dijo que lo apartaría!

- Lo sé, lo sé – la empleada no sabía ni cómo explicarle – Pero es que Akiko es nueva en nuestra tienda y no sabía que esos vestidos no debían de venderse...

- ¡No puede ser verdad! – Alexis casi se suelta a llorar – ¡Mi vestido!

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido – se disculpó la empleada – Pero tenemos una amplia variedad de vestidos que podrían...

- ¡De ninguna manera! – gritó Sakura, enojada –¡No vamos a comprar en una tienda que no mantiene el compromiso de apartar los vestidos de sus clientas¡Regrésenos el dinero que dejamos como adelanto ahora mismo!

La empleada no tuvo cara ni para chistar. Les regresó a las chicas el dinero, el cual Sakura tomó ya que Alexis lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Leo. Una vez fuera de la tienda, Leo y Sakura llevaron a su amiga a tomarse un té para que se relajara.

- Todo me está saliendo mal – gimió Alexis –

- Tranquila – pidió Sakura – Son solo problemas menores, ya hallaremos la manera de solucionarlo. Nadie dijo que preparar una boda sería fácil...

- ¡Pero el vestido! – Gimió Alexis – Puedo corregir lo demás¡pero no puedo encontrar otro vestido perfecto!

- Ése no era el vestido perfecto – intervino Leo – De lo contrario, hubiese sido para ti y no lo habrían vendido. Si se lo vendieron a alguien más, es porque no era el vestido para ti.

- Ya encontraremos tu vestido perfecto – animó Sakura – Aun tenemos tiempo.

- Gracias, chicas – Alexis al fin sonrió – Son las mejores... ¿Pero me seguirán acompañando en la búsqueda interminable?

- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas, sino es para aguantar estas cosas? – bufó Leo

Alexis y Sakura sonrieron. Mientras tanto con los chicos ellos venían entrando a la tienda de smoking, y de inmediato fueron recibidos por el dependiente.

- La oficina de desempleo es a la vuelta de la esquina – les dijo algo enojado.

- ¿Qué¡No! Nosotros estamos aquí por la boda Uchiha-Uzumaki – declaró de inmediato Naruto¿quién podría creerlo un desempleado?

- ¡Ohhhh! Discúlpenme – dijo en empleado, aunque aún tenía sus dudas – Síganme por aquí por favor.

Siguieron al dependiente al cuarto del fondo, donde este tomó medidas y pidió nombres, ya Kakashi había llamado unas semanas antes avisando quienes iban a ser los invitados y cuales eran sus medidas aproximadas, por lo que solamente hacía falta hacer los últimos ajustes. Itachi estaba tratando de ajustarse la corbata de su smoking, continuó con eso durante un momento, hasta que Jiraiya se paró frente a él y empezó a ayudarlo.

- Me gustaría dirigirte unas palabras respecto a Alexis – le dijo muy serio Jiraiya

- Sí – pregunto Itachi curioso

- Yo espero que seas capaz de darle felicidad a Alexis porque la considero una hija – decía Jiraiya, mientras tomaba un tono neutro y ajustaba la corbata.

- Le aseguro que eso es lo que haré – dijo Itachi súbitamente nervioso

- Bien – un súbito gruñido llenaba la antes neutral voz del sannin – Por que de lo contrario... - ahora estaba tallando más y más la corbata de Itachi – no me quedaría más opción que encargarme del asunto... - y seguía tallando.

Para este punto, Itachi estaba batallando por mantener la conciencia ante la falta de oxígeno, difícil porque Jiraiya no dejaba de tallar. Ya estaban a punto de perder el control los dos y empezar a propinarse patadas, cuando Neji interrumpió la "afable" conversación

- ¿Jiraiya-sama, Uchiha ya terminaron? – preguntó muy tranquilo, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Claro, en un momento – Jiraiya se había volteado a responderle, recuperando su tono tranquilo, e Itachi aprovechó la oportunidad para aflojarse el nudo de la corbata, que había pasado de ser un Windsor a uno de Ahorcado.

**Dos semanas antes de la boda**

Los días pasaron. Faltaba menos de dos semanas para la boda y Alexis aun no conseguía el vestido... Ella estaba a punto de volverse loca y cancelar todo

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – gritó Alexis, desesperada, paseándose como león enjaulado en su habitación.

- Tranquilizarte – replicó Temari – No ganas nada con volverte loca.

- ¡Faltan menos de dos semanas para que me case y no tengo vestido! – gritó Alexis

- Pequeño detalle – replicó Ino

- ¿Cómo que pequeño detalle¿Qué esperas que me case vestida con pantalones o qué?

- Podrías usar una falda larga...

- ¡INO! – grito Sakura

- Ya, lo siento – se disculpó la chica – Pero de todas maneras Alexis no gana nada con desesperarse...

Aunque Ino tenía razón, Alexis no podía tranquilizarse. ¿De dónde rayos sacaría un vestido adecuado en tan poco tiempo?

- Quizás me tenga que resignar y comprar el primer vestido que vea – suspiró Alexis, desanimada, dejándose caer en la cama.

- Eso no – la animó Zahra – Aun hay tiempo, hay que tener fe...

- Zahra tiene razón así que no te desanimes – dijo Kasumi

Y para enfatizar su punto Hinata entro en la habitación

- Lexi-chan ¿alguien te busca? – dijo Hinata aunque parecía muy pálida

- ¿Quién? – pregunto la rubia confundida y curiosa

- yo – dijo una gruesa voz de hombre

Hinata se hizo a un lado permitiendo pasar a un hombre de unos 42 años aproximadamente, su cabello rubio brillante como el de ella se encontraba despuntado y era un poco largo, sus ojos eran afilados como los de ella pero de un azul cielo brillante idénticos a los de su hermano Naruto, Alexis se quedo petrificada al ver a ese hombre y no era la única, el resto de las chicas también lo hicieron¿acaso Naruto volvió del futuro?, No… Alexis sabía quien era ese hombre, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color océano

- Papa – murmuro con la voz quebrada por los nervios y las lagrimas

- ha pasado mucho tiempo mi pequeña Tenshi – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

- ¡PAPA! – grito Alexis levantándose y lanzándose hacia los brazos del rubio

Durante la siguiente media hora, el hombre que no era otro que Kaseiyo Uzumaki conocido mejor como Yondaime el Cuarto Hokage y padre de Alexis y Naruto, le contó a su primogénita donde había estado todos estos años y porque si sobrevivió aquella noche cuando el Kyubi ataco no regreso a Konoha; las demás se mantuvieron en un respetuoso silencio aunque bastante incrédulas al escuchar la historia, seguro Naruto se desmayaría al ver a su padre

- Entonces me entere que tu e Itachi reanudaron su compromiso así que me di cuenta de que ya era tiempo de regresar – dijo Yondaime con una sonrisa limpiando los resto de lagrimas en el rostro de su hija – además de que te traigo un regalo especial

- ¿un regalo? – pregunto Alexis confundida mirando a su padre

- aja – dijo mientras alcanzaba una caja que había soltado cuando Alexis se lanzo sobre él – fue de tu madre espero que te quede

Alexis se acerco y destapo la caja, mirando su contenido… se quedando sin aliento al ver el hermoso vestido blanco que descansaba allí; las demás soltaron chillidos de sorpresa, ya que no podían creer esa hermosura

- dios es hermoso – dijo Alexis maravillada – ¿En verdad mama uso esto?

- así es – dijo Yondaime recordando a su esposa – a ella siempre le gusto ser innovadora, ella misma diseño este vestido y lo hizo muy futurista para nuestra era porque quería que su hija se casara con él puesto

- pues he de decirle señor Uzumaki que su esposa tenia un buen gusto – dijo Leo encantada con el vestido

- creo papa que es mejor ir con Naruto para explicarle las cosas – dijo Alexis con seriedad observando a su progenitor

- Tienes razón ¿sabes donde esta? – pregunto curioso

- seguramente esta con Sasuke viendo las cosas del menú – dijo Sakura sin quitar su vista del vestido

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto extrañado

- el hermano menor de Itachi – dijo Alexis levantándose

**Departamento de Kiba**

Aquí se encontraban reunidos Kiba, Kisame, Lee y Sai haciendo una lista para los preparativos para la despedida de soltero de Itachi

- ¿Comida? – pregunto Kisame que anotaba todo

- yo la consigo no te preocupes – dijo Lee a lo que Kisame asintió

- Eh... ¿Pastel con bailarina? – pregunto Kisame mientras tachaba lo de la comida en la libreta.

- Kankuro se encargará de eso – dijo Sai

- Pero aun falta el lugar... – mencionó Kiba, pensativo

- Que no te preocupes – dijo Lee sonriendo – Gai-sensei puso su casa

- genial

Las fiestas de solteros causaron varios problemas pero lograron ser solucionados. Eso sin mencionar que el regreso de Yondaime causo gran revuelo en Konoha sobre todo para Naruto que se desmayo no más de verlo, pronto todo quedo solucionado y tanto el resto de las tierras como los pergaminos con secretos del Clan Uzumaki regresaron a su legitimo dueño… Yondaime fue puesto al tanto sobre lo que paso luego del ataque del Kyubi, la infancia de sus dos hijos, la aventura de sus nietos y el noviazgo de Naruto con la heredera de los Hyuga.

De ese modo los días pasaron, y las noches se deslizaron, sufriendo nuestros protagonistas muchos otros percances y problemas, que, aunque divertidos, ya no pueden desviar más nuestra atención. Al fin llegó el día de la tan esperada boda, y todo estaba casi listo para empezar

Con mucha prisa se estaban realizando los preparativos finales, Alexis había estado despierta desde las 6 de la mañana para la ceremonia que debía realizarse al atardecer, tenían que preparar los vestidos, asegurarse de que hubieran llegado las flores, que la fiesta estuviera lista, que todos los invitados hubieran confirmado y muchos otros complicados y aturdidores detalles. Esta enorme lista de actividades tenía a cada una de las damas completamente exhausta, la misma Alexis había encontrado muy poco relajante el tratamiento facial con barro que le habían obligado a aplicar para asegurarse de que estuviera celestial; de hecho, la única persona activa y emocionada en todo momento parecía ser Leo, que en su papel de Dama de Honor andaba corriendo de un extremo a otro en una condición más que histérica

Los muchachos lograron llegar justo a tiempo a la iglesia, donde los preparativos, que bajo a la infalible y dictatorial vista de Leo, ya estaba casi terminados. Todo estaba casi listo. La iglesia, que de hecho calificaba más de catedral, estaba decorada de extremo a extremo en damasco y seda blanca, con ligeros adornos y flores aquí y allá que ostentaban un ligero color lila muy pálido, junto con ribetes de plata. No bien hubieron cruzado la puerta posterior, donde ya las muchachas se estaban preparando, cuando fueron saludados por un grito bastante conocido:

- ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE HABÍAN METIDO USTEDES!!!

Sí, era Leo que le estaba gritando a todo el mundo, desde los valets hasta al sacerdote, con tal de tenerlo todo listo y perfecto para la boda por la que ella no estaría más nerviosa y fuera ella la que se casara.

- Ehh... Ehhhhh. – nadie ciertamente sabía que responder a una Leo histérica

- ¿Bien? – ella sí estaba furiosa.

- Tuvimos problemas – dijo Gaara mirando a su prometida con tranquilidad – deberías de calmarte un poco

- ¿Dónde esta mi neechan? – pregunto Naruto

- lo siento pero es que el tiempo se nos viene en cima y ella esta en el cuarto del fondo – dijo Leo respirando con rapidez para luego pasar lista – Déjenme ver... padrino – señala a Kisame – ¡Listo! Hermano – señala a Naruto – ¡Listo! Invitados.. – Señala al resto – ¡Listos! Novio... - señala a Itachi – ¡Listo!

Al fin comenzó la boda, con la típica marcha nupcial, flores, lágrimas y todo lo del caso. Hanabi (para su mala suerte) iba como la niña de flores viéndose adorable (demasiado cursi según ella), luego iba Alexis, del brazo de su padre: su vestido era hecho de raso, satín y seda; dejaba los hombros descubiertos, y apenas se sujetaba en la parte de los brazos inmediatamente inferior al hombro. Bajaba muy tallado por el tronco, área en la que tenía un hermoso diseño, y la falda era ligeramente acampanada, con una cola de un metro de largo, seguidos de las damas de honor, con sus vestidos bien. Yondaime, dejó a su hija del brazo de Itachi, aunque por un momento uno diría no la estaba soltando, y todo el cortejo se acomodó en las primeras filas, cada una de las damas con sus respectivos novios, acompañantes o parásitos. Al fin, el padre comenzó.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Itachi Uchiha y Alexis Uzumaki...

Así siguió la ceremonia durante su buena media hora llena de los típicos discursos, pero que no vamos a especificar porque tomarían mucho tiempo, me aburren y ni siquiera me gusta ir a bodas. Hasta que al fin llegamos a la parte interesante.

- ... pero antes de proceder, si hay entre todos alguien nosotros que se oponga a que este matrimonio se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

En ese momento, Hinata sujeto bien a Naruto para que no se le ocurriera ser gracioso, y las demás hicieron lo propio con sus parejas, solo en caso de que tuvieran la brillante idea de que ya no les estaba gustando la boda. Pero el problema no vino de ahí.

- Bien, podemos continuar... - comenzó el padre, pero...

"Booom" se escuchó desde el fondo y:

- Yo me opongo – fue la frase que se oyó, todos se voltearon y vieron a un sujeto pelirrojo de ojos grises que nadie conocía por cierto, entró casi corriendo hasta llegar a menos de dos metros de Itachi y Alexis – no permitiré que Alexis se case con el

Itachi miro perplejo aquel chico, Alexis, Leo y Hana intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación mientras los demás miraban curiosos la escena pero repentinamente un ramo de flores le golpeó la cabeza, seguido de una muy decidida Hanabi Hyuga que se arrojó encima batiendo una especie de macana que había estado escondiendo debajo del ramo. Por más extraño que parezca, en lugar de recibir ayuda de alguien que le quitara a la pequeña loca, fueron más golpes los que obtuvo cuando Sakura, Tenten y Temari se unieron a los golpes, patadas y arrastrones; mientras que Leo y Hana seguían vigilando que nadie más hiciera algo suicida, como negarse también. Luego se lo llevaron fuera de la iglesia, lo golpearon más y regresaron justo a tiempo para seguir para este momento más de uno miraban aterrados a las 3 mujeres mientras que sus respectivos novios solo sonreían forzadamente

- este… creo que mejor continuo – murmuro el padre sorprendido – ehm Itachi Uchiha aceptas por esposa a Alexis Uzumaki para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

- Acepto

- Alexis Uzumaki aceptas por esposo a Itachi Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

- acepto

- por el poder que Kami me concede yo los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que Kami unió no lo separe el hombre, ahora puede besar a la novia.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – se oyó por toda la iglesia, pero en especial en las primeras filas

Itachi besó a Alexis, y se dispusieron todos a comenzar la fiesta, y más importante aún, la Luna de Miel. Al salir de la iglesia fueron recibidos por una lluvia de arroz y luego todos se reunieron para tomar la foto

- ¿Quién era el tipo al que apalearon? – pregunto Itachi curioso a su ahora esposa y amigas –

- es un tipo que conocimos hace tres años – dijo Leo caminando tomada del brazo de Gaara – Alexis salvo a su hermana de morir y se quedo prendado de ella, pero Alexis lo ignoraba

- una vez llego a meterse a mi habitación durante mi estadía en su villa – dijo Alexis con una mueca

- bueno pues ahora la dejara en paz a menos que quiera recibir otra paliza – dijo Neji con una gota de sudor mirando al despojo humano en que convirtieron aquel ninja de la hierba, los demás asintieron

La fiesta transcurrió justo como se esperaba, en el jardín de la Mansión Uchiha; donde se habían colocado tres enormes tiendas blancas, con el gran pastel de cuatro pisos y mucha comida y bebida. Tsunade se emborrachó mientras Shizune trataba de quitarle su onceavo vaso de Sake, el ramo de la novia acabó en manos de Tenten, para máxima incomodidad de Neji. Los invitados comieron, chismearon y comentaron, junto con las acostumbradas apuestas de cuando era que iba a durar el matrimonio…

Al fin se hizo de noche, todos los invitados saliendo comentando la tan singular boda que fue como la sesión de lucha libre con de las damas de honor. Con todo resuelto, Alexis e Itachi se retiraron a su habitación, mientras que los demás, se fueron al los cuarto que les habían sido asignados en la mansión.

Las Kunoichi se quedaron en una de las salas, terminando de guardar todos sus vestidos y acomodando la enorme cantidad de regalos que enviaron los invitados, desde la infinidad de muy repetidos aparatos eléctricos y juegos de platos hasta las inevitables amenazas de muerte o los igualmente peligros, incomibles e imperecederos pasteles de fruta. Los muchachos, como típicos inútiles del género masculino, se fueron a dormir en cuando lograron sacar a Jiraiya de encima de una de las doncellas de la casa (cuando Itachi y Sasuke regresaron a los terrenos Uchiha decidieron contratar a dos mucamas)

- Dios, es increíble el montón de papel, uno creería que la gente ya no desperdiciaba tanto - se quejó Ino

- O que habían aprendido a mejor enviar efectivo - dijo Hinata, ganándose raras miradas de las demás, o al menos de las que aún podían enfocar - ¡¿Qué?!

- Nada¿qué haces Hanabi? – preguntó Hana a la menor de las Hyuga que estaba extrañamente inclinada hacia la ventana y con algo en las manos.

- ¿Yo¡Nada! – dijo ella desactivando su Byakugan

- No estarás espiado lo que hacen Alexis e Itachi ¿verdad? – pregunto Tenten

- No, solo estaba espiando al sujeto vestido en camuflaje negro que se acercaba sospechosamente al cuarto de ellos con lo que parece ser una espada

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – se oyó el grito simultaneo.

- Sí, creo que el mismo tipo que apaleamos temprano.

No bien ella terminó esa frase, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Leo, Kasumi saltaron por la ventana aún en pijamas, cargando shurikens, Kunai y todo tipo de armas ninjas, para enseñar a ese muchachito una lección de nunca olvidar. Zahra, Hana y Hinata las miraron con una gota de sudor pero decidieron no intervenir


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de** Naruto** son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto… **Shadow Noir Wing tan solo los usa con fines lucrativos, Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro y sus respectivos ataques son de mi propiedad

_Esta es una serie de historias cortas que tienen que ver con mi historia de __**Choque de Generaciones;**__ para poder entenderlos es necesario que lean antes la historia CG _

* * *

**Réquiem of the Past**

**Omake 2: ****Una Noticia Inesperada 1**

**Mansión Uchiha, ****1 año después **

Itachi que se encontraba acostado en su cama, soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras oía a su esposa en el baño, llevaba en la misma rutina desde hace casi un mes y medio y francamente ya lo tenía preocupado pero Alexis era muy cabezota como Naruto y no ha querido que Tsunade o Sakura la revisara para ver que tenía, en ese momento Sasuke se asoma por la puerta abierta

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a su hermano

- aja – contesto el sin levantarse de la cama y viendo el techo

- creo que debería de ir con Tsunade, esto ya no es normal – dijo Sasuke preocupado

- pues trata de convencerla porque a mi no me hace caso

En eso vieron salir del baño a una muy pálida Alexis con el cabello revuelto como su estomago, Itachi se levanto como impulsado por un resorte acercándose a ella y Sasuke acerco una silla para que su cuñada se sentará

- ¿Lexi estas bien? – pregunto Itachi preocupado

- si solo estoy un poco mareada – dijo la rubia

- iré por Sakura – dijo Sasuke a punto de salir pero Alexis lo detuvo de la muñeca

- No, estoy bien seguramente comí algo que me cayó mal

- Pero ni siquiera has desayunado – dijo Itachi exaltado

- Itachi tiene razón además esta misma rutina se ha repetido por casi dos meses, estamos preocupados – se quejo Sasuke mirando a la rubia

- Miren para que estén tranquilos voy a ver a Tsunade-obachan para que me examine – dijo Alexis un poco cansada de la sobreprotección de su marido y su cuñado, agradecía que su hermano y su padre no estuvieran enterados de la situación sino, no se podría quitar a ninguno de encima – seguro que tan solo es una infección estomacal

- Bien en ese caso te acompaño – dijo Itachi con seriedad

- Itachi, amor, tu tienes que irte a una misión a la cual no puedes faltar aunque seas líder de tu escuadrón de Anbus – dijo Alexis tomando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos

- Alexis tiene razón – dijo Sasuke – yo la acompañare

- Pero…

- No te preocupes amor veras que todo estará bien – dijo Alexis sonriéndole dulcemente

- Odio que me sonrías así, siempre terminas convenciéndome

- Por que crees que la uso – dijo Alexis divertida

Itachi soltó un gruñido y se metió en el baño dejando a unos divertidos Alexis y Sasuke

- Te veo abajo en 15 minutos – dijo Sasuke mirando a su cuñada

- Ok – dijo Alexis sonriendo

**Casa de la Familia Hatake**

Kakashi se encontraba con la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de oír algo, su esposa se encontraba allí encerrada desde hace media hora

- Kure, cariño ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kakashi preocupada

- ¡Ugh! – fue su única respuesta

Kakashi se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, estaba preocupado muy preocupado, Kurenai llevaba esa rutina desde hace casi un mes y francamente ya lo traía algo paranoico

- Kure tengo que salir ¿Segura que estarás bien sola?

La puerta se abrió y una despeinada Kurenai salió de ella

- Claro que si tan solo estoy indispuesta del estomago – dijo Kurenai tratando de sonreír

- mejor me quedo – dijo Kakashi preocupado

- mira llamare a Zahra e iremos juntas al hospital – dijo Kurenai – seguro tan solo es una infección estomacal

- de acuerdo pero si algo esta mal promete que me llamaras – dijo Kakashi mirando seriamente a su esposa

- te lo prometo – dijo sonriendo

Kakashi se acerco a su esposa y bajándose la mascara depósito un beso en los labios de ella quien lo acepto gustosa hasta que alguien los interrumpió

- lamento interrumpir – dijo Zahra asomándose por la puerta – pero Naruto te ha venido a buscar Niisan

- Ok voy para allá – dijo Kakashi acomodándose la mascara para luego mirar a su hermana – acompaña a Kurenai al Hospital por favor

- Hai pero ¿Para que¿Esta enferma? – pregunto la peligris confundida

- eso es lo que quiero saber por eso ira – dijo Kakashi con seriedad – nos vemos Zahra, Kurenai

- Adiós – dijeron ambas a coro

**Mansión Uchiha**

- ya estoy lista – dijo Alexis bajando – ¿Itachi ya se fue?

- hace apenas unos minutos – dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá – le envié un mensaje a Sakura y ya nos esta esperando

- de acuerdo entonces vamos – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

Ambos salieron de la casa para luego caminar por el barrio Uchiha, Alexis miraba las casas vacías con tristeza, había respetado la decisión de su esposo y de su cuñado de irse a vivir al lugar donde ellos nacieron y crecieron pero aun pensaba que era muy grande para ellos tres, talvez cuando Odín y Andy nacieran el lugar se llenaría de risas y no se sentiría tan silencioso… Odín y Andy ¿Cómo estarían?, esperaba que bien… deseaba poder tenerlos ya entre sus brazos, poder llenarlos de amor y cariño, inconscientemente se llevo las manos al vientre

- ¡ALEXIS! – grito Sasuke sobresaltando a su cuñada

- Ay Sasuke me asustaste – dijo Alexis con la mano en el pecho

- lo siento es que llevo 5 minutos llamándote y tu no más no me hacías caso – se quejo Sasuke – ¿En que pensabas?

- en quien querrás decir – dijo Alexis dando un suspiro – pensaba en Odín y Andy

Ambos salieron de los territorios Uchiha para luego dirigirse hacia el centro de la Aldea que era donde estaba el Hospital de la Hoja

- Me preguntaba como estarían – dijo Alexis luego de unos minutos

- es seguro que bien y haciendo maldades – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos

- jejejeje lo más seguro es que si, sobre todo Odín que al parecer es la mente maestra detrás de todas las travesuras, me di cuenta que Andy es la más tranquila de los dos – dijo Alexis riendo

- es porque Odín se parece más a ti que a Itachi en el carácter – dijo Sasuke recordando los problemas que ese par causo

- ya – dijo Alexis alzando una ceja – ¿acaso Ashley y Atem son dignos Uchihas?

- por supuesto – dijo Sasuke con orgullo al recordar a sus dos retoños

- que soberbio – dijo Alexis mientras entraba al Hospital seguida de Sasuke – No se como Sakura te aguanta

- Lo hago porque lo amo sino hace mucho que lo hubiera golpeado – dijo una voz frente a ellos

Al mirar al frente se toparon a una hermosa joven de 17 años, cabello largo a media espalda color rosa como los cerezos en flor y hermosos ojos color verde como la esperanza, Sasuke sonrió mientras recorría con su oscura mirada el esbelto cuerpo de su novia, Sakura se sonrojo ante el escáneo del menor de los Uchiha. Alexis puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su cuñado

- A ver lobo antes de que te devores a caperucita deja que me haga los análisis – dijo Alexis divertida ante el sonrojo de la pareja

- vengan por aquí – dijo Sakura sonrojada mientras los guiaba por el pasillo

Alexis bufo molesta mirando como su cuñado y futura cuñada se devoraban con la mirada, se deprimió e hizo un puchero… ¡Como deseaba tener en ese instante a su sexy esposo pero ni modo estaba de misión y no regresaba hasta dentro de una semana¡No es justo!... se detuvieron frente a una habitación, la cual se abrió y de allí salieron Kurenai, Zahra y Tsunade

- En una hora estarán los resultados así que si deseas esperara – dijo Tsunade mirando a la ojirubí

- esperare Tsunade-sama – dijo Kurenai

- De acuerdo – dijo Tsunade sacando un frasco

- Tsunade-sensei – llamo Sakura la atención de la rubia – Alexis ha venido a hacerse unos exámenes también

- Hola Tsunade-obachan – saludo alegremente la rubia

- TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI ALEXIS – grito Tsunade molesta

A las chicas y a Sasuke les salieron una gota de sudor ante esa escena, a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados pero lo que si no se esperaban fue la reacción que tuvo la mayor de los Uzumaki, los ojos azules de Alexis se volvieron cristalinos e hizo un puchero y…

- BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Si, se soltó a llorar ante la incrédula mirada de todos; Sasuke y Sakura de inmediato se acercaron a la rubia para consolarla

- BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA ¡TSUNADE-OBACHAN ME ODIA!

- tranquila Lexi-chan ella no te odia – decía Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla

- Primero desmayos, luego náuseas y ahora cambios de humor – dijo Sasuke molesto y preocupado – ¿Que rayos tendrá?

- ¿Que dijiste Sasuke? – Pregunto Tsunade sorprendida – repite eso

- es que desde hace casi dos meses Alexis sufre desmayos y náuseas y solo hasta ahora Itachi y yo pudimos convencerla para que viniera a que la checaran – explico Sasuke

- Alexis ven – dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba a la joven del brazo y la llevaba hacia dentro de la habitación – por cierto Sakura lleva esto al laboratorio

- claro Tsunade-sensei – dijo Sakura sonriendo

En el pasillo tan solo quedaron Kurenai, Zahra y Sasuke

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a Kurenai y a Zahra

- hemos venido para que a Kurenai le hicieran unos análisis – dijo Zahra suspirando – sufre lo mismo que Alexis

- yo solo espero que no sea nada malo – dijo Kurenai preocupada

A los 10 minutos Alexis y Tsunade entraron pero tuvieron que esperar 40 minutos más para poder tener los resultados, así que Tsunade los llevo hacia su oficina en el hospital para esperar. Sakura entro en la oficina trayendo dos sobre blancos

- Aquí están los resultados, la señora Hatake – dijo Sakura entregándole un sobre a Kurenai – y la señora Uchiha – agrego dándole el otro sobre a Alexis

- ahora nos sacaremos de duda – dijo Sasuke mientras observaba a las dos mujeres abrir el sobre

Los sobres fueron abiertos y ambas leyeron las hojas de análisis… Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ambas mujeres observaban el papel sin expresión alguna, demasiadas shokeadas como para reaccionar o bueno al menos Alexis ya que Kurenai se desplomo en el suelo para espanto de Zahra, la rubia Uzumaki dejo caer el papel que Sasuke atrapo, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas saladas caían por las pálidas mejillas de la rubia mientras que llevaba sus manos a su vientre. Sasuke leyó la hoja y se quedo boquiabierto

- Esta… embarazada – dijo Sasuke sorprendido

- ¿QUE? O.O – grito Sakura sorprendida acercándose al Uchiha

- Lo que sospechaba – dijo Tsunade mientras despertaba a Kurenai

- eso quiere decir que Kurenai también… - empezó a decir Zahra

- aja – dijo Tsunade tranquilamente

- ¡No lo podía creer!... ¡Al fin podría tener a sus gemelos!... ¡Itachi se moriría al saberlo! – eran los pensamientos de la rubia Uzumaki

- bueno ahora entiendo esos malestares – dijo Sasuke doblando el papel

- chicas quiero que desde este momento tengan cuidado y cero misiones no vaya a ser que le pase algo a Drew y los gemelos – dijo Tsunade con seriedad recordando a los mayores de la Generación Peligro

- Itachi se volverá loco – dijo Sakura mirando a su novio y a su futura cuñada

- Peor aun – dijo Alexis volviendo de su mundo de fantasía – no me lo voy a poder quitar de encima con lo aprehensivo que es

- cierto – dijo Sasuke suspirando – oye deberías de decirle a Yondaime-sama que pronto será abuelo

- tienes razón Sasukito vamos acompáñame – dijo Alexis

- Ok pero no me digas Sasukito – gruño el moreno molesto

- lo que digas, nos vemos cuñis – dijo Alexis sonriendo despidiéndose de Sakura quien solo sonrió con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Alexis tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo jalo a la salida mientras se dirigía hacia la Mansión Uzumaki donde su padre y hermano actualmente viven

- Sasuke quisiera que me ayudaras a preparar algo especial cuando Itachi vuelva – dijo Alexis pensativa – y sino te importa dejarnos la casa ese día

- seguro además no me gustaría estar cuando estén celebrando – dijo Sasuke con una mueca al imaginarse la escena

- oye ¿Estas contento de que serás tío? – pregunto Alexis con curiosidad

- claro el Clan Uchiha esta resurgiendo de sus cenizas y pronto volverá hacer como antes – dijo Sasuke orgulloso – además estoy ansioso cumplir la mayoría de edad para casarme con Sakura

- eso si no me sorprende – dijo Alexis sonriendo divertida – ya que he logrado conocerte más de lo que te imaginas

**Mansión Uzumaki**

Alexis y Sasuke entraron a los territorios del Clan Uzumaki llegando finalmente a la puerta, una joven con atuendo de sirvienta los recibió cosa que sorprendió a ambos

- Buenas días ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – pregunto amablemente la chica

- si busco a Yondaime – dijo Alexis un poco sorprendida

- ¿de parte de quien? – pregunto nuevamente

- ¿Quién es Naoko? – pregunto una voz masculina asomándose

Un chico de unos 17 años, cabello rubio brillante y ojos azul como el cielo atractivo y con una encantadora sonrisa, apareció vistiendo tan solo un pantalón naranja, descalzo y con una toalla alrededor de los hombros

- Hola Naru-kun – saludo Alexis sonriendo

- ¡Neechan! – Grito Naruto contento y sorprendido mientras que iba y la abrazaba – hace mucho que no te veía, desde que te casaste me has tenido abandonado – agrego haciendo pucheros

- Oh vamos Naruto no digas eso – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Oye que tú no tenías una misión con Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sasuke extrañado

- No, la vieja me ha dado unas pequeñas vacaciones – dijo Naruto sonriendo – Pero pasen papa estará contento de verte Neechan – agrego mientras que jalaba a su hermana y Sasuke – Naoko por favor lleva un poco de te y pan dulce a la sala

- como diga Naruto-san – dijo Naoko haciendo una reverencia para luego desaparecer por un corredor

- ¿Desde cuando tienen sirvienta? – pregunto Alexis extrañada

- Desde que papa termino en el hospital por intoxicarse con la cena que el preparo – dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor

- ¿Cuándo rayos sucedió eso? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

- hace como 6 meses – dijo Naruto pensativo – si seis meses porque cuando regrese de una misión junto con Hina-chan me encontré a Naoko haciendo la cena

Los 3 entraron a la sala en la cual se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules que era casi idéntico a Naruto, al escuchar pasos levanto la mirada del libro que leía y sonrió al ver a los recién llegados

- Lexi, hija que sorpresa – dijo Yondaime dejando el libro en el sillón y yendo a abrazar a su única hija mujer

- Hola papa – saludo Alexis sonriendo dulcemente mientras correspondía el abrazo de su progenitor

- Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Yondaime palmeando la espalda del menor

- Bien Yondaime-sama – dijo Sasuke respetuosamente

- ¿A que se debe su visita? – pregunto Yondaime sentándose haciendo a los demás una señal para que hicieran lo mismo

- lo dices como si necesitara algo papa – dijo Alexis un poco molesta

- Bueno hija es que desde que te casaste tan solo has venidos 5 veces y eso que somos casi vecinos – dijo Yondaime tranquilamente

- es que he estado ocupada en misiones – se disculpo algo avergonzada puesto que su padre tenía razón – pero he venido para darles una noticia muy importante pero agarrense fuerte o se irán de espaldas

Alexis se detuvo cuando vio a Naoko entrar a la sala depositando una bandeja con te y panecillos en la mesita de la sala y luego de a ver servido el se te retiro, Alexis sonrió y tomo un panecillo, olía delicioso

- ¿que es esa noticia tan importante? – pregunto Naruto curioso mientras tomaba un panecillo y lo devoraba al instante

- Pues últimamente me he sentido mal y hoy fui a que Tsunade me checara

- ¿y¿Tienes algo grave? – pregunto Yondaime preocupado

- Oh no todo lo contrario, tan solo es un pequeño malestar que se quitara en nueve meses bueno de hecho en 7 porque tengo 2 meses – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- No capto – dijo Naruto confundido

- Lo cual no es de extrañarse con lo lento que eres dobe – se burlo Sasuke

- ¿QUE DIJISTE TEME? – grito Naruto molesto

- Alexis – llamo Yondaime repentinamente serio mirando a su hija – estas tratando de decir que tu…

- si papa – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa – Estoy embarazada, Serás abuelo no es fantástico

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los dos hombres Uzumaki quienes, uno se estaba ahogando con el panecillo y el otro con su propio aire, así que Sasuke decidió por ayudar a su mejor amigo/rival que se estaba poniendo azul mientras que Alexis le echaba aire a su padre con el libro que el hombre había dejado en el sillón; luego de unos minutos…

- ¿QUE HAS DICHO? – Gritaron a coro los dos rubios – ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? O.O

- no tienen que gritar los oímos perfectamente – dijo Alexis tapándose los oídos

- ¿Itachi ya lo sabe? – pregunto Yondaime mientras que Sasuke estaba zarandeando a un inconsciente Naruto para despertarlo

- No aun no, es que esta mañana se fue a una misión y no regresará hasta dentro de una semana – dijo Alexis tomando la taza de té – aunque no soy la única embarazada

- ¿A no¿Quién más? – pregunto Yondaime curioso

- Kurenai tiene un mes de embarazo – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- Con que Kakashi será padre he – dijo Yondaime sonriendo divertido – Cuánto que se desmaya al escuchar la noticia

- no lo creo seguro que empezara a saltar como loco cargando a Kurenai – dijo Alexis

- ¿una apuesta? – pregunto Yondaime mirando a su hija

- ya rugiste papa – dijo Alexis cerrando la apuesta con un apretón de mano

- si Kakashi-sensei se entera de la apuesta no le agradará mucho – dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados

- si tu no le dices no se enterara – dijo Alexis como si fuera muy obvio – por cierto no estabas despertando a mi hermano

- si pero esta demasiado Shockeado y me canse de zarandearlo – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

- vaya si a si tratas a tus amigos no quiero ver como tratas a tus enemigos – dijo Yondaime con sarcasmo – aunque creo que Itachi podría dar fe de ello

- será mejor que nos vayamos tengo que preparar todo para cuando Itachi regrese – dijo Alexis levantándose

- Solo no hagas esfuerzos y esta tranquila no quiero que nada le pase a ti ni a mis nietos – dijo Yondaime con seriedad observando a su hija – Sasuke te encomiendo la misión de cuidarla, que no haga esfuerzo y que se mantenga en cama

- papa estoy embarazada no lisiada – gruño Alexis molesta

- No se preocupe Yondaime-san la cuidara hasta que Itachi regrese – dijo Sasuke con una gota de sudor era mejor seguirle la corriente por el momento

Antes de que Yondaime pudiera dar otra recomendación Alexis tomo a su cuñado de la mano y salio apresuradamente de la Mansión Uzumaki antes de que ya no pudiera salir más

- Ahora se de donde sacaron tu hermano y tu lo loco – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia atrás con un tic en el ojo

- lamentablemente – murmuro Alexis suspirando – yeah vamos a la tienda, se me ha antojado camarones bañados en helado de chocolate con crema batida encima

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco pero no dijo nada sobre todo porque antes la joven había tenido extraños antojos

**Una semana después**

**Mansión Uchiha**

Itachi soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras que entraba en su casa, la misión en la que había ido con Kakashi se había complicado más de lo que se imaginaba por suerte no hubo bajas aunque si algunos rasguños, contento de estar en casa y poder ver a su esposa después de una semana entro con una sonrisa

- Lexi, Sasuke ya llegue – grito Itachi entrando en la casa

…

Nada no hubo ninguna contestación cosa que lo extraño, miro la hora eran las 8:00 p.m., debería de a ver alguien; dejo las cosas en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina a lo mejor estaban allí pero al llegar la encontró vacía y muy limpia, salio de allí y fue a la sala pero con el mismo resultado… tanto silencio empezó a ponerlo nervioso y le daba una muy fea sensación, de pronto se detuvo en el pasillo al ver una flecha roja pegada en el suelo, extrañado decidió seguir el camino de flechas hasta que estas lo guiaron al jardín, el cual estaba adornado con listones y había una mesa para dos con velas y toda la cosa, sintió entonces como lo abrazaban por detrás

- Bienvenido a casa Ita-kun – murmuro una voz en su oído erizándole la piel

- Se puede saber que celebramos – pregunto Itachi sonriendo mientras que daba la vuelta y observaba a su hermosa esposa

- tu regreso que más – dijo Alexis con una dulce sonrisa

- Alexis – dijo Itachi esta vez con seriedad mientras que la abrazaba

La rubia rió divertida, sabía que no podía engañarlo después de todo Itachi es un genio ¿no?... la rubia acerco su rostro al de su esposo, rozando sus labios, labios que el proclamo como suyos en un exquisito beso lleno de amor y pasión ansiado desde hace una semana… Itachi extrañaba el aroma y el calido cuerpo de su amante entre sus brazos mientras que Alexis extrañaba los besos y las caricias del suyo

- vamos dime – pidió Itachi cuando el beso termino – se que me quieres decir algo, te conozco muy bien

- bueno de acuerdo – dijo ella aunque un poco nerviosa – yo… bueno… este… pues… veras…

- Lexi no balbuces no puede ser tan malo – dijo Itachi un poco preocupado

- esquetengodosmesesdeembarazo – dijo Alexis atropelladamente

- No te entendí – dijo el Uchiha confundido

- dije que… tengo dos meses de embarazo – dijo Alexis más lento cuando reunió el valor necesario – vas a ser papa ¿Que te parece?

… Lo siento pero el joven Itachi Uchiha se encuentra fuera de servicio favor de llamar más tarde…

Jajajajajaja lo siento pero no pude evitar hacer ese chiste Jajajajajaja, resulta que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, el genio del Clan se desmayo de la impresión ante la sorprendida y asustada mirada de su esposa quien de inmediato se arrodillo a su lado y trato de despertarlo, Sasuke y Sakura asomados por la ventana de la habitación del primero observaban con una gota de sudor la escena

- se lo tomo mejor de lo que creí n.n! – dijo Sakura divertida – y perdiste la apuesta querido

- rayos – gruño Sasuke pero luego sonrió, conociendo a su novia seguro el castigo será muy placentero… para el claro

**Casa de la Familia Hatake**

**Misma hora**

Kakashi entraba en su casa feliz de estar allí pues como ya he dicho antes, la misión fue más complicada de lo que pensaron en un principio, después de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que la casa estaba a oscuras lo cual era raro a esa hora, en el ambiente prevalecía un delicioso aroma¿acaso era su comida favorita lo que olía?... curioso se dirigió hacia la cocina fuente del exquisito aroma, al llegar se tipo a su hermosa y querida esposa sentada en la mesa de la cocina la cual por cierto estaba adornada románticamente incluso había velas prendidas y dos platos servidos que humeaban, Kurenai sonrió al verlo entrar así que se levanto y se dirigió a el recibiéndolo con un beso (sin siquiera quitarle la mascara)…

- ¿Que festejamos? – pregunto confundido que el recordara aun faltaba para su aniversario y no era el cumpleaños de ninguno de los dos

- festejamos tu regreso – dijo ella sonriendo – ven vamos siéntate seguro tendrás hambre

- seguro pero antes Kure cariño fuiste o no con Tsunade-sama para que te checara – pregunto Kakashi, había tenido esa preocupación toda la semana y quería quitársela de encima

- si, si fui – dijo Kurenai buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia

- ¿Y? – pregunto ansioso

- pues nada solo tengo un pequeño problema que se quitara en 8 meses más – dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa

- ¿Que clase de problema es? Y ¿Por qué 8 meses? – pregunto extrañado Kakashi

- bueno recuerdas todos los malestares que he tenido – pregunto Kurenai a lo que Kakashi asintió – bueno eso son los síntomas pero aun faltan otros más como los antojos a media noche y cambios de humor drásticos

- sigo sin captar – dijo confundido

- /es demasiado despistado/ – pensó Kurenai con una gota de sudor – lo que trato de decirte es que… bueno recuerdas a Drew

- claro como voy a olvidar a mi propio…

Kakashi se detuvo bruscamente en lo que iba a decir, miro a Kurenai con grandes ojos… mareos, náuseas, desmayos, cambio de humor, antojos… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Acaso ella

- ¿No me digas que estas embarazada? – pregunto Kakashi incrédulo

- de acuerdo no te lo diré – dijo ella sonriendo al darse cuenta de que lo capto

Kakashi se quedo sin expresión durante un minuto haciendo que Kurenai se quedara preocupada pero al minuto siguiente se escucho el eufórico grito de Kakashi quien de la emoción había cargado a Kurenai y le daba vueltas para luego llenarle la cara de besos… al parecer cierta rubia gano la apuesta de esa tarde…

Aunque ambos futuros padres estén contentos ahora, no lo estarán por mucho tiempo cuando se den cuenta de lo que con lleva tener un bebe, pero sobre todo soportar los cambios de humor y los extraños antojos de sus esposas, esa será toda una odisea que se vera en el siguiente capitulo hasta entonces amigos y amigas


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de** Naruto** son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto… **Shadow Noir Wing tan solo los usa con fines lucrativos, Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro y sus respectivos ataques son de mi propiedad

_Esta es una serie de historias cortas que tienen que ver con mi historia de __**Choque de Generaciones;**__ para poder entenderlos es necesario que lean antes la historia CG _

**Nota.-** siento la tardanza pero como compre la serie completa de Naruto, ovas y pelis pues me entretuve viéndola y hasta ahora pude subir, para a mediados de agosto tendré lista la segunda parte de Choque de Generaciones así que espérenla… ya que las ideas que me venían para este Omake ya han sido usadas anteriormente por otros autores decidí pedir la ayuda de Eternal-Vampire y de Hibitaru-sensei quienes aprobaron que varias de sus ideas queden plasmadas en este Omake con leves diferencias incluidas las de mi amiga Misao CG

* * *

**Réquiem of the Past**

**Omake 3: ****Nueve meses de locura 1**

**Restaurante Ichiraku**

**Dos meses después**

Aquí, en su reunión general como cada mes para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas, habían empezado estas reuniones luego de que Sasuke regresará y que al poco tiempo habían incluido también a Itachi Uchiha y a los sensei Kakashi, Gai y Asuma… todas las reuniones tenían lugar un viernes por la tarde y precisamente ese viernes los demás vieron con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de un embarazo

Itachi se encontraba con ojeras más marcadas y más dormido que despierto sentado en la mesa que el dueño siempre tenía preparada para ese grupo, a su lado Kakashi estaba dormido con su cara en su ramen frío, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor mientras que Naruto se apresuraba a sacar la cara de sensei antes de que se ahogara

- Chicos ¿están bien? – pregunto Kiba mirándolos

- No nos ves – dijo Itachi para luego soltar un gran bostezo

- Lo que pasa es que Itachi el último mes casi no a dormido debido a los antojos y cambios de humor de mi cuñada – dijo Sasuke burlonamente

- Pues no te será tan divertido cuando Sakura pase por lo mismo – dijo Itachi con una maliciosa sonrisa logrando borrar la sonrisa burlona de su hermano

- hombre tampoco creo que sea para tanto – dijo Neji extrañado

- Me hizo salir a las 3 de la mañana a que le compre un pulpo vivo y quería que le hiciera brochetas de pulpo bañadas con jugo de naranja y sala picante – dijo Itachi tallándose la cara

Mas de uno hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar eso, Naruto no podía creerlo su hermana siempre había tenido un gusto raro pero tampoco había que exagerar

- Eso no es nada – dijo Kakashi limpiándose la cara con una servilleta para quitarse el ramen – Kurenai la otra noche a las 3:30 de la mañana me pidió que le fuera a comprar un pastel de chocolate con camarones encima, un poco de soya alrededor y jarabe de uva

- ¿En serio? – dijeron varios sorprendidos

- simplemente ya no aguanto – dijo Itachi suspirando – hasta me han entrado ganas de tirarme por un puente pero la imagen de mis lindos gemelos siempre me hace detenerme

- lo mismo va para mi – dijo Kakashi suspirando

- si así están ustedes imagínense como estaremos nosotros cuando nos llegué el momento – dijo Kiba

- pues Sasuke y tú tendrán mucho que lidiar con Sakura e Ino – dijo Naruto aliviado de que su novia fuera más calmada

- gracias por recordarlo – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo – ah al menos yo tengo la carta que me dejo mi yo futuro

- suertudo – gruñeron varios sobre todo Itachi y Kakashi

Pues si, tanto Uchiha como Hatake estaban desesperados sin saber como lidiar con los cambios de humor y antojos exóticos de sus esposas pero ellos recordando que ellas se llevan la peor parte del embarazo por eso tendrían que ser sumisos… huno un silencio sepulcral mientras Ayame servía los pedidos de Ramen

- Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacerle el amor porque tiene miedo de que dañe a los bebes – se quejo de pronto Itachi molesto, Naruto escupió el ramen que tenía en la boca al escuchar eso y Yondaime que acaba de llegar casi se cae al escuchar semejante cosa

- ¡UCHIHA! – grito furioso el rubio Hokage mirando a su yerno quien dio un respingo al escucharlo, no lo había sentido entrar

- Bueno es normal – dijo Sai de pronto haciendo que todos lo miraran y que los rubios Uzumaki dejaran su matanza contra el mayor Uchiha

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Shikamaru curioso

- Recordé que también había leído que las mujeres embarazadas pueden no querer tener relaciones por la carencia de libido, como también podrían hasta matar por tener un poco de sexo… – sonreía Sai al ver la cara de esperanza de Itachi – Creo que son las hormonas, es un gran misterio…- terminó el chico sonrisas.

- Ojala hubiera un manual para los hombres con esposas embarazadas – dijo Asuma

- ¡ESO ES! – Grito de pronto Kakashi asustando a todos – ¿Y si hacemos uno?

- ¿Hacer que? – pregunto Yondaime mirando a su ex alumno

- Hacer un manual para los hombres con esposas embarazadas – dijo Kakashi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – de ese modo no solo nos ayudaremos mutuamente sino también a otros hombres y sacaremos un buen dinero, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro

- Sabe algo Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sasuke de pronto – de todas las ideas que ha tenido esta es la mejor

- Bien pues empecemos – dijo Sai sacando una libreta y pluma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Casa de la Familia Hatake**

**3° mes del embarazo de Kurenai**

- ¡ESTO ES UN ASCO, NO PIENSO COMERLO! – Kurenai tiro el plato a un costado, se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando la ventana, afuera la lluvia simplemente caía a baldazos. Kakashi suspiro, contó hasta diez, tomo el plato, mezclo mejor el arroz con los mariscos, se sentó frente a su esposa.

- escúchame, si comes todo, saldremos a pasear, esta bien?

- en serio, lo haremos, si? Si? Si?

Llovía sin cesar desde el lunes, era sábado, por la tarde, Kurenai estuvo encerrada casi toda la semana, se sentía frustrada, cansada, le dolían los pechos, incluso las venas de estos se le hacían visibles, sin contar con el flujo, de eso nadie le había dicho nada, sumemos a eso una inundación de hormonas, Kakashi ya había lidiado con los cambios de humor de Kurenai, pero esto ya era ridículo, la chica se había obsesionado con salir a pasear bajo la lluvia con su esposo, y de nada le valía los lógicos reparos de este de salir bajo la lluvia. Kurenai ahora se quedo esperando que Kakashi le diera de comer como a un bebe, y el sabia que ella necesitaba ser mimada, así que lleno la cuchara con la comida, y como si fuera un bebe le dio de comer en la boca-

- abre la boquita, muy bien, ahora mastica bien, vamos – Kurenai sonreía mientras lo hacia

Ser futura mama tenia sus molestias típicas, pero el amor y la dedicación de Kurenai eran algo impagable, era hermoso, Kakashi jamás había sido tan atento hacia ella, era feliz… hasta que sintió el sabor de los mariscos, los dientes se detuvieron, la sonrisa se desdibujo, la mano derecha viajo desde su muslo, donde estaba apoyada hacia la boca, y mientras se levantaba e iniciaba una loca carrera hacia la parte de atrás, Kakashi vio salir corriendo a su esposa.

- ¿pasa algo?

- mmbmb mbmb mbm (N/A. TRADUCCION, TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO)

Kakashi sintió las nauseas de su esposa, probo nuevamente la cocción, deliciosa, bueno, les dijeron que también esto era algo normal en esta etapa, por lo menos hasta mediados del tercer mes, la chica apareció con lagrimas en los ojos, tomándose la barriga, Kakashi la acompaño ayudo a llegar hasta la cama, donde la recostó.

- ¿estas bien?-

- ya se me pasara, no te preocupes

- tal vez se me paso la mano con la sal-

- oye, te dije que ya se me pasara

- ¿aun quieres salir?

- mas tarde te lo digo – bostezo – déjame descansar cinco minutos, luego, saldremos, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- que descanses, amor – Kakashi cerro la puerta, Kurenai podía dormir ahora en medio de un concierto de rock, sabia que tenia antojos de helados cada ves que se despertaba, así que partió, paraguas en mano hacia la heladería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Uchiha**

**6° mes del embarazo de Alexis**

Aquí tanto Itachi como Alexis dormían placidamente hasta que la especialista en genjutsus se despertó con un antojo, giro para ver a su esposo y lo movió levemente

- Amor… - llamo Alexis pero el ninja copia no se dio por aludido – Amor… - nada tan solo se movió y empezó a roncar, la rubia frunció el ceño y – ¡ITACHI! – termino gritando tan fuerte que Itachi termino en el suelo del susto

- pasa algo amor… los gemelos… que sucede – asustado se paraba y se sobaba la cabeza.

- tengo sed – dijo sonriente mirando a su esposo

- mujer… porque tenías que gritar así… me pudiste haber matado de un susto – enojado meneaba la cabeza mientras servía un poco de agua de la jarra a lado de la cama.

- no quiero agua – decía enojada – quiero te helado – le decía sonriente

- mmm esta bien – meneaba la cabeza y bajaba a la cocina pero ante de salir del cuarto.

- Itachi tengo mucho miedo… no me dejes – gritaba la rubia Kitsune

- pero y el te – preguntaba Uchiha sorprendido

- tengo miedo – se escondía tras las sabanas.

- esta bien… me quedaré contigo – caminaba para acostarse de nuevo y abrazar a su mujer… hacia mucho que no lo hacía… ya lo necesitaba

- y el te helado – le gritaba Alexis enojada

- pero… me dices que… hace un momento – articulaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud.

- quiero mi te – suspiraba

- aaahhh mujer…- enojado salía de la habitación para ir a traerle el té.

Al cabo de unos minutos… Itachi venía muy cansado con su te helado en una charola…

- aquí tienes – le daba el te.

- ya no quiero – se dormía.

- "Calmate Itachi… recuerda calma… esta embarazada… es normal en su estado" – enojado se acostaba a dormir… pasaron varios minutos y seguían muy dormidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Uchiha**

**9 de Junio, 8:30 p.m.**

Dejó el vestido color azul oscuro que usaría esa noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposo encima de la cama tras probárselo. O más bien lo arrojó sobre esta, disgustada de cómo le quedaba. Alexis se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo: más que una joven mujer con poco más de 8 meses de embarazo usando un vestido maternal de fiesta, parecía una enorme morsa con un trapo azul encima, o lo que era peor, una pelota de playa cubierta por una deslavada toalla.

No le gustaban los maternales, aunque había aprendido a quererlos mucho los últimos meses. Era la única ropa que le entraba y que le quedaba medianamente bien, y aunque todo el mundo le decía que se veía estupenda y bellísima, aún con la panza así de inflada como si tuviera 3 años de embarazo, Alexis insistía en que se lo decían por mera cortesía cuando en verdad lucía como el vivo retrato de la ballena de '_Liberen a Willy_' y no como un ser humano.

Unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda y le dieron un juguetón beso en el cuello.

- ¿Cómo está mamá osa?

Póngale ají en la herida.

- El vestido no me queda bien – Gimoteó Alexis. Si no le dijo nada a Itachi respecto de 'mamá osa', fue porque sabía que su marido se lo decía por juguetón cariño.

- Oh vamos Kitsune-Hime te ves hermosísima – dijo Itachi sonriéndole dulcemente a su linda esposa

- ¿En verdad? – pregunto Alexis con grandes ojos azules – ¿no parezco pelota playera?

- claro que no ahora vamos termina de vestirte que los demás no tardan en llegar – dijo Itachi besando dulcemente a su esposa para luego salir – veré si Sasuke esta listo

Itachi salio de la habitación y Alexis soltó un suspiro, pues ni modo a ponerse el vendito vestido de nuevo, pero antes decidió entonces ir a la cocina porque le dio sed, debido a la etapa de su embarazo habían tenido que cambiar de habitación a una de las del piso inferior ya que Sakura su doctora oficial le prohibió ejercicios excesivos y eso implica bajar escaleras

Cuando la rubia pasó por la sala se encontró a su esposo y a su cuñado viendo la tele¡Pobrecitos! Con todo lo ocurrido hacía dos semanas con un intento de aborto, los dos Uchiha recién estaba comenzando a relajarse: la amenaza los habían dejado más aprehensivos que nunca…

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Itachi al verla pasar

- Voy por un vaso de agua – Le dijo Alexis tranquilamente

- ¿Quieres que lo traiga yo? Te puede pasar algo…

- ¡No, estoy bien! No moriré por ir por un vaso de agua – dijo riendo – Enseguida regreso

Unos minutos después… Algo se cayó en la cocina….

Itachi y Sasuke levantaron la cabeza. Aquél ruido no sonaba fuera de lo normal, o como algo roto. No le dieron importancia. Se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a concentrarse en la tele…

… Itachi se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza como para oír mejor. No había mucho movimiento en la cocina. Eso le dio mala espina. Se levantó y con paso resuelto se encaminó a la cocina. Pero no había dado ni 6 pasos cuando vio aparecer a Alexis. Ambos se detuvieron y se clavaron los ojos. Itachi observó bien a su esposa, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared, mordiéndose casualmente el pulgar derecho mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se sujetaba la panza, Sasuke los miraba con curiosidad

- ¡No me vas a creer esto, Itachi – le dijo Alexis nerviosa

- ¿Qué pasó, Se rompió algo? – Preguntó el Uchiha. La mirada que le dedicó su mujer le hizo captar que había roto algo. Era inevitable: el embarazo entorpecía los dedos y eso es un hecho comprobado – _se encoge de hombros_ – Tranquila, no hay problema. Se puede reparar. Tú no recojas nada, lo haré yo… - _curioso_ – ¿Qué se rompió?

Alexis se puso blanca, como si de pronto hubiera visto a un muerto, enarcó ambas cejas como dándole a entender QUÉ era lo que se había roto. Asintió con la cabeza primero levemente y después con energía. Entonces Itachi procesó a lo que su esposa se refería y lo comprendió en seguida. Sintió un vacío tan tremendo en el estómago que tuvo que obligarse a respirar. Se pasó las nerviosas manos por el cabello y rostro.

- **¿Ahora ****YA**

- … Sí – Afirmó Alexis tras morderse los labios.

Itachi dio dos pasos y la rodeó con los brazos. Los esposos se abrazaron nerviosos algunos segundos, luego de los cuales, se separaron, sólo para mirarse a la cara. Itachi se volvió a su confundido hermano menor

- Sasuke lleva a Alexis al Hospital. Yo preparo todo lo demás – Dijo tras echar a correr hacia el cuarto del bebé (aunque por alguna razón se metió a un armario, del cual salió segundos después, no muy feliz.) dejando a un incrédulo Sasuke y una nerviosa Alexis

Alexis asintió en apariencia tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba aterrándose cada vez más: Al fin y al cabo que no usaría el vestido azul esa noche. Sasuke tomo a su cuñada de la mano y le ayudo a salir de la casa topándose con algunos invitados: el equipo Gai, los hermanos Sabaku no y el Equipo Kitsune con sus agregados

- Hey a donde van que la fiesta no es aquí – dijo Tenten mirándolos

- Vamos al Hospital – dijo un nervioso Sasuke

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Gaara mirando a la rubia que le dirigió una acuosa mirada

- acabo de romper aguas – fue la única respuesta

La expresión de Tenten y Temari eran todo un poema, mientras que los cuatro chicos y el Jounin cejudo eran de pura confusión pero para pronto las dos chicas reaccionaron y luego de hacer que Gai llevara en brazos a la embarazada rubia salieron disparados hacia el Hospital de la Hoja topándose en el camino al resto de los invitados

- ¿A dónde van? – grito Naruto que venía en compañía de su novia Hinata, su padre Yondaime y el Equipo Kurenai

- Al Hospital Dobe – grito Sasuke – tus sobrinos están por nacer

- ¿¡QUE!? – fue el grito colectivo de todos

Pronto la voz se corrió y los que iban a la fiesta se fueron directo al hospital donde Tsunade y Sakura ya los esperaban pues Itachi había llamado pero de él ni sus luces… 10 horas después Naruto y Yondaime estaban a punto de hacer un surco en el suelo de tanto que daban vueltas, los demás estaban nerviosos y no quitaban la mirada de la puerta de la sala de emergencia, Sasuke miraba impaciente el corredor esperando ver a su hermano

- ¿Dónde rayos esta Itachi? – pregunto de pronto Yondaime deteniéndose – debería de estar aquí viendo si mi hija y mis nietos estén bien

- se supone que debería de a ver llegado después de nosotros – dijo Sasuke impaciente

- pues si no llega en 5 minutos me cae que lo mato – gruño Yondaime furioso

- vamos Yondaime que no es para tanto – dijo Jiraiya nervioso

De pronto se escucha un gran alboroto y entonces ven llegar a Itachi trayendo una maleta con varias cosas y ¿una cazuela? Como sombrero

- siento legar tarde es que me perdí – se disculpo Itachi quitándose la cazuela para poder ver, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor

- ¿Cómo fue que te perdiste? – pregunto Ino con incredulidad

- quien sabe cuando me di cuenta le di tres vueltas al hospital y termine entrando por la cocina del Hospital y choque con un carrito de traste además de que casi arrollo a una viejita en silla de ruedas en mi carrera – dijo Itachi algo alterado – ¿Dónde esta Alexis? Y ¿Mis niños?

- Todavía no sabemos nada – dijo Hinata mientras trataba de hacer que Naruto se sentara

En ese momento Sakura salió y miro a todos pero antes de que le preguntaran algo la joven se dirigió a Itachi, la joven tenía una expresión siniestra que les dio mala espina a todos pero de pronto la joven pelirosada sonrió enormemente

- Felicidades cuñado – dijo Sakura sonriendo – eres el orgulloso padre de una pareja de gemelos

¡PUM!

…

Itachi cayó al suelo desmayado ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, Sakura y Sasuke solo suspiraron y acercándose a él lo levantaron

- Reacciono igual que cuando supo que iba a ser padre – dijo Sakura contrariada depositando a su cuñado en el sillón

- ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – pregunto Yondaime exaltado

- se encuentra bien Yondaime-sama – dijo Sakura sonriendo – tanto ella como los bebes se encuentran fuera de peligro y muy sanos, en unos momentos más llevaran a Alexis a una habitación y los gemelos al cunero así que pueden regresar a casa

- uh menos mal – dijo Leo aliviada

- Creo que no podremos – dijo Kurenai con una expresión espectral

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kakashi preocupado – ¿Te sientes bien Kure?

- Oh no tu también – dijo Sakura agotada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y asomaba la cabeza – Atención necesito una camilla para una mujer a punto de dar a luz

- Aaaarrrrrrgggg – se quejo Kurenai ante una fuerte contracción

- AAAAAAAHHHHHH MI MANO – se quejo Kakashi ante lo fuerte que Kurenai le apretaba la mano

- Y allí vamos por segunda vez – murmuro Temari al ver saltar en su asiento a Kiba, Shino y Hinata

**Una semana después**

**Hospital de Konoha, 10:30 a.m.**

Todos los shinobis y sensei de la Generación Maravilla junto con los actuales sannin se encontraban alrededor de las camas de las nuevas mamas, Alexis tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe con una pequeña mata de cabello rubio mientras que sus orbes azabache observaban a todos con curiosidad, Itachi sostenía a una pequeña bebe idéntica al niño que sujetaba el dedo de su papa y Kurenai amamantaba a un pequeño niño de mata grisácea y ojos rubí que en ese momento tenía cerrados

- Hay que lindos se ven – dijo Ino emocionada observando al trío de niños

- es verdad son adorables – dijo Temari mirando con ternura al pequeño rubio

- ¿Cómo los llamaran? – pregunto Kasumi con curiosidad, de alguna forma tanto ella como Kankuro arreglaron sus diferencias y ahora son novios… contra todo pronostico

- ¿Quién es el mayor? – pregunto Zahra la actual novia de Sai mirando al matrimonio Uchiha

- el niño es el mayor – dijo Alexis observando a su niño – y se llamara Odín Itachi Uchiha

- y mi preciosa Mini Kitsune se llamara Andrómeda Yuki Uchiha – dijo Itachi mirando con adoración a la pequeña en sus brazos

- y el se llamara Drew Kotaro Hatake – dijo Kakashi sonriendo orgullosamente

- Quien lo diría ¿no? – dijo Tsunade sonriendo – quien diría que estos tres niños serán unos genios

- yo más bien diría busca bullas – dijo Kiba suspirando – aun recuerdo los problemas en los que nos metieron

- ni que lo digas – dijeron a coro los demás suspirando, Kasumi y Zahra los miraron extrañados

- aunque me extraña una cosa – dijo de pronto Lee

- ¿Que cosa cejas encrespadas? – pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba en brazos a su sobrino

- que los tres hayan nacido con horas de diferencia – dijo Lee – digo los gemelos nacieron en el cumpleaños de Itachi y Drew al día siguiente

- quizás quisieron darme un feliz cumpleaños – dijo Itachi sonriendo de oreja a oreja tanto que les empezaba a dar miedo

- bueno dos embarazos menos – dijo Tsunade sonriendo – pero aun falta el resto de la Generación Peligro

- ¿dolió? – pregunto Hinata mirando a su sensei y su cuñada

- ¿la verdad? – pregunto Alexis mirando a las chicas quienes asintieron – horriblemente pero cuando tienes al pedacito de cielo que creció dentro por 9 meses, el dolor vale la pena para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de amor

Pese a que aun ambas mujeres se veían cansadas sonreían con ternura y devoción mirando a sus hijos, así que las demás a pesar de que sabían que dolería no esperaban por tener a sus respectivos hijos entre sus brazos… Tan solo era el inicio de una nueva generación que causaría más de un problema pero también los llenaría de una inmensa alegría…

**

* * *

**

**Respuesta a los review**

**Eternal-Vampire**

Fanny.- muchas gracias por el review y si ya leí la historia realmente fantástica

Alexis.- ya lo creo me entusiasma que la gente me haya aceptado

Fanny.- es porque eres la unica que sabe poner en su lugar a Itachi

Alexis.- cierto

**Ania**

Fanny.- gracias por el review pero a ver si para la otra pones tu e-mail para poder contestarte más ampliamente


End file.
